1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a quantum interference device, an atomic oscillator, a magnetocardiograph, oscillator, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Related Art
There have been known electronic devices that accommodate functional components in a package which is airtightly sealed (for example, see JP-A-2013-003139).
For example, a vapor cell atomic clock physical package disclosed in JP-A-2013-003139 includes a ceramic body and a ceramic lid bonded to the ceramic body, and the ceramic body and the ceramic lid define a cavity that accommodates a laser, a wavelength plate, a vapor cell, a heater, a photodetector, and the like. In general, in the package, the cavity is vacuum-sealed to achieve an improvement in characteristics such as power saving of a heater.
However, in the package disclosed in JP-A-2013-003139, the degree of vacuum of the cavity is lowered due to unnecessary gas released over time from a component disposed in the cavity, or the like during sealing or after sealing, which results in a problem that it is not possible to sufficiently achieve an improvement in characteristics.